


Red Scare

by BlueFloyd



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Féminisme, Gen, Les super-héros sont conservateurs, Luttes sociales, Super-féminisme, Truth justice and status quo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Ma participation à l'atelier d'écriture de fanfictions du colloque Chemins de Traverse. Mon sujet était :"Les super-héros de comics mènent une vie paisible: ils sont adulés, ils sont puissants, ils incarnent le conservatisme américain et l'hyper-virilisme tranquille. Le patriarcat a encore de beaux jours devant lui. Quand soudain apparaissent, leurs silhouettes non-stéréotypées se découpant dans le lointain... les super-héroïnes féministes. La Sorcière Rouge, la Veuve Noire, et bien sûr la Femme, Invisible aux nom évocateurs. La lutte peut commencer."





	Red Scare

Baaaam !

Sous l'impact de l'uppercut de l'homme d'acier, le bulldozer s'envola, allant s'écraser contre la façade de l'usine. Les malfrats s'éparpillèrent, laissant libre l'accès à l'usine des entreprises Wayne. Superman s'approcha à pas mesurés de la chaîne qui bloquait l'entrée principale. Il la déchira comme un ruban de papier, permettant à nouveau d'ouvrir les portes. Les hommes le regardait de loin, mais ils se gardaient bien d'approcher. Un se leva, lança une pierre dans sa direction. Il la vaporisateur d'un coup de rayons lasers. Ils le huèrent. Piètre opposition. Un slogan s'éleva, repris par les hommes. "Et tout, le monde, déteste Superman ! Et tout, le monde, déteste Superman !"

L'homme d'acier haussa les épaules. Qu'ils le détestent, pourvu qu'ils le craignent. L'usine n'était plus occupée, la production allait pouvoir reprendre, et Waynes Entreprises rattraper son retard sur LexCorp. Les policiers se chargeaient de disperser les derniers agitateurs, Superman s'envola. Retourner au _Daily Planet_ faire un peu de figuration ? Sa super-ouïe ne captait aucun autre problème urgent à régler. Si. A 3km au nord. Sur le port. Un cambriolage en cours. Avec des surhumains impliqué ? Il décolla.

 

Le port.

Effectivement, difficile de rater les méta-humains. Le tanker se balançait dans les airs. A chaque bout, un criminel en cape rouge qui le soutenait. Il s'approcha. "repose ce vaisseau immédiatement, malfaiteur !  
\- Superman ? Quel honneur. Désolée mais nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter avec vous. Il y a urgence."  
Une femme ? Il allait devoir se battre contre une femme ?  
"Ce vaisseau appartient à une compagnie ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de vous en emparer ! Reposez le doucement dans le port mesdames. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris mais nous pouvons en discuter civilement."  
La femme assura sa prise sur la proue et commença à emporter le vaisseau vers l'Est. "Superman, que savez vous de la situation en Éthiopie ?  
\- En Éthiopie ? Mais grand dieu, de quoi parlez vous ?" Avaient-elles été manipulées par un hypnotiseur ? Ou rendues folles ? La perte d'un enfant peut-être ? Il allait falloir les raisonner.  
\- L'Éthiopie, oui. Il y a une famine là-bas. Notamment parce que le pays a réorienté son agriculture vers la monoculture de soja destinée à l'exportation, entraînant un appauvrissement des sols. Nestlé, à qui appartient ce tanker, à largement profité de cette orientation agricole. L'action est à la hausse. Nous ne faisons que redistribuer une partie des bénéfices. Aux Éthiopiens qui les ont produits."

Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il avait compris. Elles avaient eu le cerveau lessivé par le communisme. Les femmes étaient plus facilement influencées par cette idéologie mortifère. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir se battre contre elles pour rétablir l'ordre, la justice, et le mode de vie américain. Il arma son poing, près à affronter ces Sorcières Rouges.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai composé en une heure dans une voiture entassé avec 4 autres passagèr.e.s, sur mon ordiphone. C'était pas des conditions optimales mais c'était rigolo. Après je trouve que j'ai un peu laissé de côté la partie "féminisme" du sujet, si c'était à refaire (ou si je me motive pour un épisode 2), je partirai probablement sur le personnage de la Veuve Noire pour parler féminisme, lutte pour les droits civiques et intersectionnalité.


End file.
